Mission Percabeth
by LifeisFullofAwesomeSauce
Summary: Aphrodite has held a contest for all of her children, whoever can bring Percy and Annabeth together into Percabeth wins. Will there be tricks, schemes? Read to find out.
1. New Characters

**Ok this is needed. I need characters to play Aphrodite children review and fill out the application below. **

**Name:**

**Personality: **

**Godly Parent: Aphrodite**

**Mortal Parent: **

**Friends or Enemy: **

**Win or Lose (AN: everybody don't say win, I'm going to need a balance): **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Weapon (If you have one):**

**Romance (can't be Percy or Annabeth, anyone else is fair game): **

**Skills: **

**Other (Anything else you want me to know about the character): **

**Please don't put one word answer, I don't mind one sentence ones but make sure you give me all the information. **

**I will pick at least ten, depending on how many I get. **


	2. The contest begins

**Thanks for all the reviews. So far these are the people who got picked, there may be more I don't know, but keep sending those reviews in! Don't feel bad if you didn't get picked. Also many people put down Nico or Conner as their romance if you didn't then you got urs but there was only one for the Conner and Nico fanclub. Sorry guys. **

**Username- Character name**

**Pirategirl3000- Max**

**Rainysummer- Rose Cupter **

**Demigod Daughter of Apollo- Rue Pattinson**

**Olympian1999- Arianna Swift**

**SailorSea- Rosie Evans**

**Jamie Daughter of Artemis- Jenna Anderson**

**Sarah Zeus Grace- Lilly Brent**

**Demigod kid- Kim Ranters**

**Helen- Vasilisa Dragomir**

**Minite- Katherine Denai**

**The Solo Person- Kathleen **

**Dancergurl99- Christine Robertson **

**TheDitzyBrunette- Sadye Christenson **

**Lynn- Eve Achard **

**Lovebooks777- Kayla **

**Silena's POV **

I was quickly putting on my makeup, hurrying to start the day and of course to see Charlie. I was waving the mascara wand a final time, when a blast of bright light filled the room and a second later, I saw Aphrodite, my mother.

"Hi mom." I said slowly.

"Hello Silena. You are the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin correct?"

"Yes."

"I need a favor. Bring the whole cabin to the pavilion tonight at 7 right before dinner."

"May I ask why?" I've learned the hard way that many gods do not appreciate informal language.

"You'll see." She winked, and disappeared in a flash, from which I turned.

I was awaiting seven o'clock for so long; I needed to know why mother wanted to meet with us. It was killing me. Our cabin was made up of sixteen people and as counselor it was my duty to know all of their names. They were Max, Rue, Rose, Arianna, Rosie, Jenna, Lilly, Kim, Vasilisa, Katherine, Kathleen, Christine, Sadye, Eve, and Kayla. Right before seven o'clock, all of them were in the room so I decided to make the announcement. I grabbed my bullhorn; every head counselor has one, and stood on the bed.

"Everyone!" I yelled, everyone became silent and looked towards me. "Ok guys, at precisely seven o'clock, the Aphrodite cabin had been requested to go to the pavilion. Now before half of you ask me why we're going, let me tell you. I don't know. Besides that, any more questions?" All the hands went down.

"Ok so you guys have five minutes to get ready, Mom's going to be there." Everyone prepared to look good, wanting to impress Aphrodite, she can be very critical.

At seven we all headed down to the pavilion. Aphrodite was there waiting for us.

"Hi everybody, now you probably are wondering why you're here." Aphrodite said. There was nodding all around.

"Now who knows Percy and Annabeth?" Everyone raised their hand. Who didn't know the saviors of the world . . . and well they are the most famous couple to be out there. None of them will admit that they like each other, it's so frustrating!

"Well, everybody knows how they are destined to be together. I even had a little talk with Perseus a year or two ago, but the boy is so thick-headed he still believe he and Annabeth still believe they are only friends." She said that as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, in a way it was.

"I am holding a contest. Whichever one of you can get Percy to admit his feelings for Annabeth or vice versa, they will get anything I can reasonably grant. One wish, from me. You are dismissed." Everyone rushed back to start planning their devious plans. I rushed off, this was going to be fun.

**Ok, I made up my mind, none of the original characters are going to win. I'm sorry if you wanted to win, but I have a very good idea *smiles deviously* Read and review. **


	3. Authors Note

**Ok for all the people whose characters I chose, I need all of you to PM me, on what plan your character will come up with to get Percy and Annabeth together. Please don't put it on the review, I don't want to ruin the surprise for others and I don't want you guys to know the other plans. So please PM me, with the plan your characters are going to go through with. I can only start writing again, as soon as I get the PMs. Sorry for the author's note, I'll try not to do it again, but no guarantees. **

**Ps if anyone wants to give ideas but doesn't have a character feel free to. **


	4. Kayala's Plan Part 1

**Thanks for the ideas guys. Sorry it took too long for the next chapter to come out. Please keep PMing me your ideas, I can't write without them. **

**Kayla's POV **

I had the perfect plan! Those two were going to get together by my hand if it was the last thing I do, and considering Annabeth, it probably will. I quickly ran to my cabin, where thank god, nobody was, and quickly took out my diary.

List of Ways to bring Percabeth together

Written Feelings

Percy writes feelings down

Annabeth writes feelings down

Exchange papers

Recorded Feelings

Percy is being recorded

Annabeth is being recorded

Exchange love videos

Jealousy

Kiss Percy

Pay a boy to kiss Annabeth

Lock Percy and Annabeth in Percy's cabin.

I can't wait to put these plans into action. But first comes research. Tomorrow I will spend the whole day watching Percy and Annabeth, analyzing their every move. I will win this contest.

I went to sleep all excited about the next day, and I woke up extra early to do all my makeup and everything so I could leave. First, Percy's cabin.

I head down to where his cabin was, by the ocean. I wonder how it's like to have a cabin all to yourself, I mean sure my siblings get annoying but without them my cabin would be so empty.

I had my sparkly pink pen all ready with my pink notebook, yeah I like pink, you gotta problem with that.

Anyways, I peered into the window and saw Percy groggily getting up, but I was stunned by the fact that he wore nothing but boxers to bed, I knew a lot of boys did that, but I haven't actually see them.

I know Annabeth would kill me if I told her this, but Percy is hot! I like Nico, I like Nico. I kept repeating that in my head until I was comfortable enough to open my eyes. He was still shirtless but that was ok, since I attempted picturing Nico's head on his body, so it was ok. I made a note of his sleeping habits.

Percy's Sleeping Habits 

Sleeps with only boxers on

Talks in his sleep

Drools in his sleep

NOT a morning person

With that information I set off to the Athena cabin, to observe Annabeth. I quietly knocked on the door and Malcolm answered.

He looked at me suspiciously "What do you need?" I don't an Aphrodite girl coming to Athena's cabin is a good sign.

I pull him out of his cabin, hoping none of his siblings notice.

"Umm . . . what do you want?" His face seemed to be turning red; it's not every day an Aphrodite goes looking for the Athena cabin, especially the Athena boys. Most of them are nerds; I like the bad boy type.

"I your help."

"With what . . ." He sounded suspicious, probably should since we Aphrodite children are known for asking for the strangest things.

"You know Percy and Annabeth," He nodded. "Do you think they should be together?"

"I think yes, nobody is better worth Annabeth than Percy is. I know his father is our mother's rival, but it shouldn't matter too much, they haven't butted in our lives when we needed help so why should they interfere now?"

"Ok so I need to observe them today so I can get them together."

"So . . . what do you want me to do?" Hmmm . . . I didn't think about that.

"Do you think you can get me Annabeth's invisibility cap?" He looked really nervous, I'm guessing it wouldn't be smart to steal something from someone who sleeps with a knife under their pillow.

"Since it's for her benefit, sure." He quickly went inside and got the cap. While handing it to me he said: "You are so lucky she was asleep."

This news had me momentarily shocked.

"She was asleep? But isn't she usually the first one up." Malcolm leans in closer, as if whispering a secret.

"Don't tell anyone, but she was out with Percy last night." This news intrigued me.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. Last night, she assumed everyone was asleep and was trying to tiptoe in, but I was awake reading in bed, and I kind of forced her to tell me."

"Thanks Malcolm."

"Your welcome, and good luck."

"Thanks again." I skipped away, thinking for sure that I was going to win. I flipped a page in my notebook, and titled the page.

Things Annabeth Does for Fun

Late Night Outings with Percy ;)

That's all I had but I promised myself to get more. It was time for breakfast and I headed down to the pavilion. I watched Percy and Annabeth carefully, noting everything. Their appearance, how often they glanced at each other, their entrance, what not. After breakfast I checked my notepad, from the beginning of breakfast to the end of breakfast this is what I had:

Breakfast

Number of times Percy looked at Annabeth: 25

Number of times Annabeth looked at Percy: 23

Percy's Appearance: Baggy Jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt. (hmm . . . everything is blue)

Annabeth's Appearance: Skinny Jeans, orange camp-half blood t-shirts, and sneakers.

Percy and Annabeth's entrance: Came together laughing and talking. Annabeth was punching Percy, Percy mocking pretending that it hurt.

At the bottom I put a footnote:

They are SO cute together!

For the rest of the day I did this, lunch and dinner, and all the activities. I ditched all my activities for them, well . . . it was no different, I'm not good at most things and do not enjoy making a fool out of myself.

At the end of the day, I decided to see if Annabeth was going to meet Percy again. I put on her invisibility cap; apparently she didn't notice it was gone, and set off.

I quietly went to the beach, where I saw two dark silhouettes in the distance. I cautiously got closer and closer until I could make out a few facial features. It was definitely Percy and Annabeth, there were sitting on the beach, a couple feet away from each other, just staring into the ocean. A pretty boring way to spend time I think. Eventually, Annabeth started shivering and I saw Percy reach over and wrap his jacket around her. A couple minutes later they both got up and went to their separate cabins.

But Annabeth never gave Percy his jacket back.

I went back to my cabin and went to retrieve my diary. I reached under my pillow but came up empty handed. I turned over my pillow and wrecked my bed by found nothing. That diary has everything of mine in it. Oh shoot, where the heck did it go?

**Medium chapter. So yeah, K read and review. Till next time.**


	5. Kathleen's Plan

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really lazy and also had a ton of writer's block! **

**Also I have a forum/ role play and we are running low on book characters, if you want to join PM me and I'll get you in! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO sadly :'( **

**Kathleen's POV**

I left the Aphrodite cabin late at night just to see Kayla walking back. She was holding a notepad and a pencil, but also had a devious smile on her face. Whatever this is better be written in her diary. Yeah I'm the one who stole it. I'm brain blocked on how to get Percy and Annabeth together and I'm hoping this thing will give me a few ideas.

My hand was resting on the pocket inside my jacket, the diary was underneath and all I had to do was get to some place private where no one would come. There were a lot of places where I could go.

Getting to my hiding spot I took out the diary and flipped to the last written page. The top was titled with: List of Ways to bring Percabeth together and underneath were a list of ways to get them together.

Written Feelings

Percy writes feelings down

Annabeth writes feelings down

Exchange papers

Recorded Feelings

Percy is being recorded

Annabeth is being recorded

Exchange love videos

Jealousy

Kiss Percy

Pay a boy to kiss Annabeth

Lock Percy and Annabeth in Percy's cabin.

I have to admit, half of these weren't bad. But the last two sparked an idea in my mind. It was the holiday season and it's perfectly normal for them to be standing under . . . mistletoe! That's it! I'll place mistletoe on top of them and then they'll have to kiss!

The next day, I observed Percy and Annabeth closely, deciding where the best spot would be, I think in a public place . . . but I'm not so sure.

First off, I realize that Annabeth has a new jacket. Now as an Aphrodite girl it's my job to notice clothing and I knew, for a fact, that Annabeth had no jacket that size or that color. So where did she get it from? During breakfast I watched Percy and Annabeth's interaction and came up with a few conclusions, one, they're already dating but decided it wasn't important to tell us, two, they are hiding A LOT from us, and three, they don't think they are right for each other. I quickly ruled the first and last and came up with the second. Hmmm . . . this is going to be hard.

**Percy's POV **

I'll be honest. I'm freaked out! Every time I glance at Annabeth, out of the corner of my eye, I see all the Aphrodite children write something down. They are like stalkers!

Anyways, coming down to breakfast I realized I didn't have a jacket anymore, Annabeth had it. Hopefully I'll be able to survive. Sure Mr. D didn't let it snow but it was cold here. I also don't own any sweaters or long sleeved t-shirts, so I was pretty much doomed for the day.

I hit my first gust of wind as soon as I stepped outside. My teeth chattered. I really should keep a few extra sweaters for days like these. I walked to the pavilion where I saw Annabeth all warm in my jacket. Part of me wanted to rip the jacket off of her and wrap it around me, another part wanted to run back to my cabin and bury myself under the blankets, and a tiny part wanted to seem "macho" and go without a jacket.

I made it through breakfast without getting frostbite, that's a start. Thank the gods though because Annabeth saw me without a jacket and decided to give mine back.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" She called, as much I dislike admitting it, I love that nickname. But only from her, from anyone else and it just sounds like an insult.

"Ready to finally give back my jacket." I teased.

"Hmm . . . I don't know, it's pretty warm. But . . . fine." She made a big show of taking off the jacket and giving it back to me. I, on the other hand, snatched it out of her hand and put it on. I realized she had an extra sweater on; she must've planned to give me my jacket back.

We stared at each other then someone on the side cleared their throat and we looked away, an awkward moment . . . again.

Grover came up to us, a smile spread across his face. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything but it's time for archery." Ugh. I hate archery.

"Ready to have you butt kicked in archery?" Annabeth teased, turning around and heading to the archery targets.

"Hey I always lose, I've gotten used to it." I said, following Annabeth. I mentally face palmed myself. Smooth, Percy, smooth. "What I mean is that everyone already knows I suck at archery, why do we have to prove it?"

Annabeth turned around abruptly, with a smile on her face. "Because it's fun humiliating you." I knew she was kidding but I couldn't help the disappointed look that was appearing on my face. She must have seen it and quickly amended her previous statement "I meant it's to try and teach you how to become a somewhat better archer."

"Don't try to candy coat it." I walked to the archer target, picked up an arrow and bow and waited for the agonizing hour of archery to pass.

"Trust me I'm trying not to." She smirked, took a bow and arrow and shot a perfect bull's eye. She turned around. "Your turn."

I took the bow and arrow from her and hoped Artemis was in a good mood, but of course no such luck. I shot the arrow and it ricocheted off the target and went straight for Annabeth.


End file.
